Slugging wrenches are presently used in the loosening of bolts and nuts that are "frozen" such as by rust, over tightening, corrosion, etc.. These slugging wrenches, while effective in some situations, have several outstanding disadvantages such as they must be held in place with one hand while being struck, therefore placing the user's hand in danger of being struck also. Another disadvantage of current slugging wrenches is that the wrenches are designed to fit a specific sized nut or bolt, necessitating a user to have an entire set of these slugging wrenches to meet the various situations he might encounter. Furthermore, present slugging wrenches are limited in their application due to the large unobstructed space needed around a "frozen" nut or bolt to enable the slugging wrench to be struck by a hammer. Offset slugging wrenches designed to overcome this problem are not acceptable because of their tendency to slip off or the nut or bolt when struck by the hammer. The transfer of the impact force is not satisfactory in this offset design.